Rêves éphémères
by Bout-de-ficelle
Summary: L'existence de tout homme est composée d'événements marquants, qui restent gravés dans la mémoire de celui-ci. Machina avait assisté à chacun des actes des membres de la classe zéro, en particulier d'Ace. Et peut-être aurait-il voulu que leur histoire se termine d'une autre façon. Peut-être l'aurait-il souhaité, juste un peu... Et si Ace avait survécu ?
_Juste une idée qui m'est passée par l'esprit après avoir terminé le jeu. D'ailleurs, ne lisez pas si vous ne désirez pas en connaître la fin avant de l'avoir terminé._

* * *

 **Rêves éphémères**

Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve dans lequel tous les élèves de la classe zéro n'étaient pas morts. Un rêve auquel il ne parvenait pas à croire.

Ou était-ce sa réalité. Une réalité emprunte d'idéalisme et de pacifisme.

Une réalité invraisemblable.

Assis près d'un lit aux draps d'un blanc immaculé, Machina n'osait croire qu'Ace dormait véritablement, avec la même innocence qu'un enfant. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme régulier, les battements de son cœur – révélés par le son strident de l'électrocardiogramme – n'avaient de cesse de résonner dans la chambre de l'infirmerie, et les quelques murmures qu'il laissait échapper dans son sommeil prouvaient qu'il était bel et bien en vie. C'était sans doute un miracle, pour lequel il n'avait toujours pas d'explication.

Un bref retour en arrière dans sa mémoire permit à Machina de revoir l'instant où il les avait tous retrouvés, main dans la main, à l'état d'une sculpture sublime destinée à traverser les siècles sans jamais se briser. Ils étaient appuyés les uns contre les autres, comme imbriqués dans un même bloc d'une manière presque parfaite. Et quelle n'avait pas été sa réaction quand il les avait vus dans cet état.

Il avait sincèrement cru qu'il les détestait, les avait accusés sans aucune forme d'avoir tué son frère. Il avait même accepté de les espionner. Mais il avait amèrement regretté ses actes quand il s'était rendu compte des conséquences qu'avait impliqué cette guerre sans pitié. Sans doute n'était-il pas possible d'entrevoir tout de suite les erreurs que l'on faisait, encore moins la menace qui se tramait dans l'ombre. Impitoyablement, il se revoyait accourir vers eux, tenter de les réveiller, tomber à genoux et se mettre à pleurer en hurlant toute la souffrance qui l'accablait.

Evidemment, non loin de lui, Rem s'était révélée impuissante face à sa douleur. Mais qu'aurait-elle pu faire, de toute façon ? Qu'aurait-elle pu seulement dire ? N'était-elle pas elle-même confrontée à son propre désespoir à ce moment précis ? Même cette femme qui se faisait appeler _Mère_ n'avait rien pu faire. Elle n'avait pas été en mesure de sauver ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses enfants.

La suite était floue dans l'esprit de Machina. Il ne se rappelait plus très bien comment il était revenu à Akademia, ni pourquoi il avait retrouvé Ace dans ce lit quelques semaines plus tôt. Il avait assurément cru à sa mort comme à celle de tous les autres, et Ace était le seul parmi les élèves de la classe zéro à être revenu vivant, bien que sur le point de les rejoindre. Quand il avait posé des questions autour de lui pour tenter de comprendre, on lui avait seulement expliqué qu'on avait ramené les corps de la classe zéro pour tous les enterrer dans le cimetière. Et on avait alors réalisé que l'un d'entre eux avait échappé au jugement fatal. C'était du moins la version qui revenait la plupart du temps.

Néanmoins, au cours des premiers jours, Ace avait été incapable de reprendre connaissance, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Le personnel médical d'Akademia s'était montré sceptique quant à ses chances de survie. Les médecins ne comprenaient pas très bien pourquoi les dieux ne lui avaient finalement pas accordé le droit de mourir avec ses amis si c'était pour le laisser agoniser plus longtemps. Kazusa, le scientifique un peu fou de l'école, avait plutôt parlé d'un cadeau des plus hautes divinités de ce monde. Après les événements de _Tempus Finis_ , Machina était presque parvenu à le croire.

Puis, environ une semaine plus tard, Ace avait ouvert les yeux pour la première fois sur un monde qui avait changé et dont il lui était encore impossible de prendre conscience. Un monde qu'il ne s'attendait certainement pas à percevoir : le monde des vivants. Ca n'avait duré que quelques minutes, à peine l'espace d'un instant, mais il avait pris la peine d'observer ce qui l'entourait. Evidemment, les décors d'Akademeia ressemblaient désormais plus à un champs de ruines qu'à ceux d'une véritable école – école qui avait d'ailleurs perdu de son sens maintenant que la guerre était terminée. Mais Ace avait regardé les murs ravagés par les combats. Ses yeux s'étaient attardés sur les fenêtres sales qui laissaient filtrer la lumière, chargée d'une clarté éblouissante, totalement dénuée de rouge. Et il s'était mis à fixer le plafond avec bien plus d'insistance, laissant s'installer une angoisse grandissante dans son regard. Machina aurait bien voulu lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'il n'avait plus besoin de s'en faire, que toutes ses souffrances étaient derrière lui, mais c'aurait été lui mentir, et il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait dans la tête d'Ace. Il aurait pourtant bien aimé lui avouer qu'il était toujours en vie et non pas au paradis. La seule certitude qu'il avait eu à ce moment-là, quand Ace avait tourné la tête dans sa direction, c'était qu'il n'était même pas conscient de sa présence, incapable de se situer lui-même dans la pièce.

Inutile de préciser que Machina avait été déçu en le voyant refermer les yeux.

Au fil des jours, il s'était rendu compte que le fait qu'Ace soit encore en vie relevait d'un phénomène étrange qu'il ne parviendrait probablement jamais à comprendre. Il existait tout un tas de mystères à Akademeia. Il y avait des énigmes non résolues, comme cela avait été le cas lors de certaines missions ou quelques uns de leurs déplacements. Il aurait pu s'y attarder, bien entendu, mais dès lors qu'Ace était toujours parmi eux, il s'était contenté d'attendre chaque jour patiemment qu'il se réveille de nouveau, espérant de toutes ses forces qu'il réussisse cette fois à se reconnecter à la réalité. S'aperçoive qu'il était resté à son chevet, se mettant à lui parler.

Machina se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre la plus proche. Dehors, comme avait pu s'en apercevoir Ace – pour le peu qu'il était resté éveillé –, le ciel avait retrouvé sa couleur d'origine : bleu. Le rouge avait fini par déserter l'esprit des survivants, comme le noir des océans, même si Machina avait pu constater récemment que certaines images continuaient de tourner en boucle dans son esprit, de le hanter. Sa seule manière de fuir était sans doute d'y faire abstraction et de se dire que la vie avait repris son cours, lui prouvant que tout n'était pas perdu. En tout cas pas totalement. Il poussa un soupir. Il lui arrivait pourtant encore souvent de se sentir profondément désespéré, mais c'était le fardeau de ceux qui avaient connu le cauchemar des champs de bataille. Les morts qu'il avait pu croiser sur sa route se transformaient quelquefois en fantômes, presque trop réels à son goût. Aussi devait-il s'efforcer de les chasser à grands coups d'espoir en l'avenir.

Un faible gémissement attira son attention. Machina se décolla de la fenêtre et s'approcha de nouveau du lit. Ace rêvait. Ses lèvres s'entrouvraient au rythme régulier des mots qu'il laissait faiblement échapper. Machina tendit doucement l'oreille. Le nom de ses amis. Queen. Trey. Deuce. Nine... Cinque. Et tous les autres.

Son cœur se serra. Inévitablement.

Il était heureux que Rem ne soit pas là, tout de suite, pour assister à la scène. Ca l'aurait sans doute autant affectée que lui.

Puis le corps d'Ace commença à remuer doucement devant lui. Peu à peu, Machina le vit ouvrir les yeux, et le regarda se débattre avec le drap, ne sachant pas très bien s'il devait intervenir ou le laisser se débrouiller tout seul. Difficile à dire. Heureusement, Ace émergea définitivement de son sommeil quelques instants plus tard, tenta par lui-même de se redresser dans son lit et parvint seulement à s'installer de manière maladroite contre l'oreiller après plusieurs essais.

Le cœur de Machina battait à présent à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il se demanda s'il était revenu à lui pour un temps beaucoup plus long qu'antérieurement et s'ils allaient enfin pouvoir échanger quelques mots. Cette idée l'obsédait, elle lui taraudait l'esprit, l'empêchant parfois de fermer l'œil de la nuit. Machina désespérait à l'idée qu'Ace puisse se rendormir d'un coup, sans remarquer sa présence, une fois de plus.

Mais Ace ne semblait pas sur le point de refermer les yeux...

A la place, pour la première fois depuis que Machina le connaissait, il semblait plutôt ailleurs, comme s'il dérivait sur une autre planète, à la recherche d'une autre réalité. C'était étrange de le voir aussi perdu quand on savait le sang froid extraordinaire dont il avait de nombreuses fois fait preuve pendant les missions, ou le sens des responsabilités inné qui lui avait valu de temps à autre le titre de _héros_ au sein de la classe zéro.

Après un temps plus ou moins long, Machina remarqua qu'il fixait le plafond avec insistance. Il demeurait immobile, appuyé contre l'oreiller, le drap le recouvrant jusqu'à mi-poitrine. Cependant, son regard était emprunt d'une multitude d'émotions impossibles à déchiffrer, encore moins à envisager - Machina n'avait jamais été doué pour interpréter les sentiments des autres ; il ne possédait pas la lucidité de Queen, les connaissances de Trey, l'aisance de Cinque à s'attirer les confidences, ou encore le sens de l'observation de Deuce.

Il ne se rendait compte de rien, se laissait constamment surprendre.

Mais dans tous les cas, il s'était davantage attendu à ce qu'Ace lui pose des questions sur les conclusions de _Tempus Finis_ , à son réveil. Qu'il veuille absolument savoir ce qu'il était advenu de Rubrum après que Cid Austyne ait disparu. Mais Ace restait muet.

La plupart des personnes l'auraient certainement abandonné à son sort, en se disant qu'il n'y avait de toute façon plus rien à faire pour lui. Peut-être avaient-elles raison. Peut-être l'unique survivant de la classe zéro – à l'exception de Rem et de lui-même, qui avaient joué un rôle différent – avait-il en grande partie perdu la tête.

Machina s'interrogea sur cette possibilité. Mais impossible pour lui de laisser tomber Ace maintenant. Hors de question de renoncer à l'aider, alors qu'il l'avait cru mort avec tous les autres, pleurant à gorge déployée au-dessus de son corps ensanglanté.

Il posa délicatement une main sur l'épaule de l'autre garçon et le secoua doucement. Aussitôt, Ace sursauta. Sur son visage, son expression était restée la même : la peur continuait d'habiter ses traits, de plus en plus grande. Il lâcha le plafond des yeux et tourna la tête vers lui pour le regarder.

Visiblement, il suffisait de capter l'attention d'Ace pour le forcer à délaisser quelques minutes l'univers de ses pensées. Ace se mit soudain à parler à voix très basse, puisqu'il était trop faible pour fournir un quelconque effort supplémentaire.

Ce n'étaient que des mots. De simples mots. Les premiers qu'il prononçait depuis qu'il était revenu à Akademeia.

Mais au moins s'exprimait-il, même si c'était difficile.

« Le plafond... il va m'écraser », murmura-t-il.

Machina ne s'était pas vraiment préparé à ce qu'il lui fasse ce genre d'aveu. Inconsciemment, son regard alla d'Ace au plafond, retourna à Ace. Une fois de plus, il ne comprenait pas.

« Le plafond ne va pas t'écraser. Tu te trouves en sécurité à l'infirmerie d'Akademeia », lui révéla-t-il.

Les yeux d'Ace se fermèrent quelques secondes.

« C'est ce que je vois depuis des semaines, à chaque fois que je reviens à moi, dit-il en les rouvrant. Ca me fait peur... J'ai l'impression d'être enfermé dans une cage qui va se refermer sur moi et m'écraser. J'ignore d'où vient cette sensation.

— Maintenant que la guerre est terminée, il ne pourra plus rien t'arriver. D'ailleurs, Ace, tu ne me poses pas de questions ?

— Je n'en sais rien... Je ne sais plus... » Ace se perdit de nouveau dans ses pensées.

« _Finis Tempus_ , tu ne veux pas savoir comment ça s'est terminé ? »

C'était incontestablement cruel de sa part. Machina se faisait l'effet de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Mais ne valait-il pas mieux aller directement à l'essentiel, tant que les souvenirs d'Ace étaient encore frais, maintenant qu'il captait son attention ? Autant s'attaquer dès le début au sujet le plus désagréable, n'est-ce pas ?

La réalité sembla tout à coup frapper Ace de plein fouet. Il se mit à paniquer d'autant plus fort, et Machina se dit que ce n'était pas normal ; ce n'était pas normal d'entrevoir Ace sous un autre aspect, bien plus tragique. Il avait gardé en mémoire l'image d'un jeune homme souriant, qui aimait rire, se mettait à chanter quand le cœur lui en disait, et qui ne donnait absolument pas l'impression d'avoir assisté à toutes les horreurs de la guerre. Etait-il réellement possible que quelqu'un comme Ace, qui affichait à la fois une sensibilité et une innocence telles que les siennes, ait pu un jour être aspirant Agito au sein de la classe zéro ? Combien cela avait-il dû lui en coûter d'endosser ce rôle pendant des mois en devenant un être tantôt aimé, tantôt détesté par les élèves ? Comment avait-il donc fait pour vivre avec le poids de l'opinion de chacun à son égard, de tous les espoirs qu'on avait placés en lui ? Comment était-il parvenu à rester debout jusqu'à la fin, en conservant son sourire intact, son envie irrésistible de chanter ?

Ca paraissait complètement fou.

Machina s'apprêta à laisser échapper une expression d'incompréhension, mais Ace reprit la parole avant qu'il n'en ait eu le temps. « Où sont les autres ? » demanda-t-il en ancrant un regard plus sérieux que jamais dans le sien.

Le moment de répondre à la question fatidique était venu. On y était.

Comme il ne trouvait de moyen meilleur qu'un autre d'annoncer la nouvelle à Ace, Machina décida de se montrer direct. « Ils sont morts », dit-il. Il eut aussitôt l'impression d'être un tyran. Ses mots atteignaient un niveau de cruauté si élevé qu'il s'en mordit la langue. Malheureusement, son caractère ne lui permettait pas de prendre facilement qui que ce soit dans ses bras pour le réconforter – ou tout du moins n'accordait-il ce privilège qu'à Rem.

Un silence s'en suivit. Le temps qu'Ace intègre l'information. Puis, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, plusieurs larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, coulèrent le long de ses joues et allèrent s'écraser sur le bord du drap. « C'est impossible... _Mère_ nous a demandé d'écrire nous-mêmes la dernière page. Dans ce cas, pourquoi suis-je le seul à être resté en vie ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je suis capable de me souvenir d'eux ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Machina en détournant la tête. Mais nous sommes désormais tous capables de nous souvenirs de ceux qui ne sont plus là... »

 _Probablement va-t-il me dire que Mère ne peut pas s'être trompée._

Mais Ace resta muet. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche pendant plusieurs minutes. Si bien que Machina sut instinctivement que son attitude dénotait une injustice qu'il ne parvenait pas à accepter, tout simplement. Après tout, la raison pour laquelle il avait survécu lui échappait entièrement. Elle était complètement floue. Fort était de constater que la vie avait voulu se montrer impitoyable avec lui. A défaut de lui accorder le droit de mourir aux côtés de ses amis, elle le laissait en plus dans l'ignorance.

Le temps continua de s'écouler ainsi dans l'infirmerie d'Akademeia. Et, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu penser quelques instants plus tôt, Machina sentit que son côté chevaleresque pourrait très bien se réveiller. Lentement, il se manifestait à l'intérieur de lui. Avec une sensibilité surprenante. Il ne pensait pourtant pas que c'était encore possible. En aucun cas il n'avait désiré faire appel à lui, ou n'était-ce manifestement pas quelque chose qu'il contrôlait dans l'absolu.

Mais n'était-il pas dans l'erreur ?

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, même s'il laissait entrevoir cet aspect de sa personnalité uniquement à Rem, il existait parfois quelques exceptions. Peut-être ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de se montrer protecteur quand une personne à laquelle il tenait sincèrement parvenait à lui prouver qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Et Ace avait l'air si désemparé à l'instant. Machina n'était même pas certain que celui-ci détienne dans l'immédiat un moyen de sortir la tête hors de l'eau et de ne pas se laisser sombrer.

Perdu dans des pensées complexes, Ace avait de nouveau fermé les yeux et Machina devina qu'il essayait de visionner des souvenirs plus heureux pour ne pas s'écrouler mentalement. Il en profita pour aller se rasseoir à côté de lui sur la chaise car il en avait assez de rester debout.

« A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? voulu-t-il savoir, tentant désespérément de deviner ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de son crâne. T'as pas envie de me confier ce que tu as dans la tête ? »

Ace rouvrit cette fois les yeux parce qu'il était étonné par sa question. Sans doute n'avait-il jamais songé à partager ce qui le tracassait avec qui que ce soit jusqu'à présent, à l'exception peut-être des membres de la classe zéro. Etait-il habitué à garder une multitude de secrets en lui, sans jamais rien en laisser échapper.

« Est-ce que c'est ce que tu attends de moi depuis le début ? demanda-t-il.

— Evidemment, répondit Machina d'une voix franche. Maintenant que j'ai découvert que tu étais resté en vie, il n'est pas question que je laisse passer cette chance ! »

Ace dut considérer ses paroles avec le plus grand intérêt. Ses yeux prirent la peine de faire le tour de l'infirmerie. L'espace d'une minute, ils se posèrent sur quelques lits, plus loin. Trois aspirants y reposaient. Des rescapés de _Finis Tempus_ – comme lui – pour deux d'entre eux, et une fille victime d'un accident malencontreux au sein d'Akademeia. Ils dormaient tous les trois. Ils ne pouvaient pas entendre ce qu'ils racontaient.

Machina n'essaya pas de mettre fin à son observation : Ace avait besoin de se reconnecter avec tout ce qui l'entourait.

« Je songeais à la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés », lui révéla alors le jeune homme. En d'autres circonstances, il se serait certainement tenu debout devant lui pour lui faire ce genre d'aveu. Egal à lui-même, il aurait posé ses mains sur ses hanches et se serait montré franc. Mais dans l'immédiat, on sentait plutôt combien il était devenu fragile depuis la perte de ses amis. Ses lèvres remuèrent avec hésitation et Machina dut se concentrer pour entendre ce qu'il disait. « Quand tu es arrivé dans la classe zéro, j'avais l'impression que je te connaissais avant. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Mais j'aurais aimé trouver une explication à ce moment-là. »

A ces mots, Machina se montra surpris, mais se reprit au bout de quelques secondes. « Et aujourd'hui, tu as une idée de la raison ?

— Tu me faisais inconsciemment penser à lui, dit-il tandis qu'une lueur de tristesse s'installait davantage dans son regard... Tu ressembles à Izana. »

L'expression de Machina changea brutalement. Sur le coup, il ne parvint pas à prononcer le moindre mot. En aucun cas il ne s'était attendu à aborder ce sujet avec Ace, surtout pas maintenant que la paix était revenue en Orience. « Tu parviens à te souvenir de mon frère ? s'exclama-t-il d'une voix déroutée.

— Je n'en avais pas conscience, mais je rêvais de nos discussions lorsque je m'endormais sur le banc, dans le jardin. Je le revoyais se tenir devant moi, l'air préoccupé. Je l'entendais de nouveau se morfondre sur son statut au sein d'Akademeia et le rôle plus important qu'il aurait voulu y jouer. Mais j'oubliais systématiquement tout à mon réveil. Maintenant, il semblerait que ce soit différent. » Il marqua une pause, le temps de rassembler ses idées et de laisser ses souvenirs lui revenir complètement en mémoire, s'efforçant de préserver un minimum de contenance. « Il parlait tout le temps de son petit frère, reprit-il d'une voix plus claire.

— Izana parlait de moi ? s'enquit Machina, sans plus parvenir à se contenir. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?

— Il prétendait que c'était un lien étrange d'avoir un frère. Mais s'il voulait devenir un soldat important, c'était uniquement pour que tu sois fier de lui. »

Les mots avaient fait leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau, bouleversants. L'émotion formait désormais une boule dans sa gorge. Il serra les dents parce qu'il avait déjà trop pleuré quelques semaines auparavant.

« Izana... je – Machina chercha longtemps ses mots, comme il était brusquement troublé – je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était mort à ce moment-là.

— Normal : personne ne se rappelait de lui. Moi non plus je ne parvenais pas à comprendre ce qu'il faisait sur le terrain lors de la mission de libération. Et puis j'ai entendu _Mère_ dire que c'était moi qui avais voulu cela... J'ai également fait le lien avec toi.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?

— Nous étions en guerre. De plus, l'information était indécise dans mon esprit. »

La guerre. La participation de son frère à la mission de libération. Les nombreuses recherches qu'il avait menées, et la révélation du chef d'Etat-major. Le brouillard était toujours un peu présent dans son esprit, à lui aussi.

« Machina, est-ce que tu as détesté à ce point-là faire partie de la classe zéro ? »

La question d'Ace était inattendue, emprunte de tristesse, mais Machina n'avait pas l'intention de fuir. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier de la chaise, ne sachant pas vraiment comment expliquer à l'autre garçon ce qu'il avait ressenti. Pouvait-il se montrer honnête ? Avec le recul, avait-il encore le droit de prétendre que la classe zéro était responsable de la mort de son frère ? Pas après les derniers événements. Pas maintenant qu'Ace était le dernier survivant du groupe...

Machina secoua la tête et dit :

« Avant, je croyais que mon frère était mort par votre faute.

— Et maintenant ?

— Maintenant, c'est... différent. »

Un faible rayon de soleil filtra à travers l'une des vitres sales – celle devant laquelle Machina s'était tenu plus tôt – et s'amusa à éclairer le visage enfantin d'Ace, à souligner chacun de ses traits fins. Machina vit alors qu'il y avait de la détresse dans ses yeux.

« Est-ce que c'était une bonne idée d'en parler ? » lui demanda-t-il. Il sentait que continuer de débattre sur un problème si pesant tendrait bientôt à alourdir un peu plus l'atmosphère.

« C'est un sujet que nous aurions dû aborder depuis longtemps. Je savais que nous en viendrions un jour et je suis étonné que cela ne ce soit pas produit plus tôt.

— C'était impossible. Ni toi, ni moi ne nous souvenions de lui. On m'avait juste remis ses affaires personnelles alors qu'il était déjà devenu un étranger pour tout le monde. » L'amertume le força à détourner les yeux. Au fond, peut-être Rem et lui n'avaient-ils jamais approuvé ce principe de vouloir à tout prix effacer les souvenirs des défunts. Des existences entières, comme autant d'étoiles dans le ciel qui disparaissaient, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé.

« C'est vrai, admit Ace. Mais tu as le droit de me détester : c'est bien moi qui ai proposé à Izana de participer à la mission de libération...

— Quoi ?

— Je voulais qu'un ami se batte sur le même terrain que moi pour ma première mission. Je voulais aussi qu'il puisse réaliser son objectif. »

L'honnêteté d'Ace effleura la raison de Machina, lui offrit d'autres perspectives quant à ce qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de croire sur ce qu'il s'était passé lors de cette fameuse mission de libération. Etait-ce d'avoir vu la mort de près qui avait poussé Ace à lui faire cette confidence importante ?

En l'espace de quelques secondes, Machina venait de passer par toutes les émotions : de la tristesse à l'inquiétude, de l'inquiétude au contentement, et maintenant du contentement au ressentiment. C'en était assez à supporter.

« Arrêtons d'en parler », dit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il venait de se rendre compte que le ton de sa voix était devenu désagréable, bien que ce n'était pas dirigé contre Ace. Mais, inconsciemment, Machina avait tellement souhaité connaître la vérité sur la mort de son frère qu'il n'était pas parvenu à contenir les nombreux sentiments qui se disputaient son esprit depuis des mois, la rancœur qu'il avait tant de fois adressée aux hauts dirigeants de Rubrum et de l'empire tout entier, et qui refaisait brutalement surface dans son esprit. Il savait qu'il resterait éternellement une part d'ombre sur cette histoire. Il ne détenait pas toutes les réponses à ses questions. Il était incapable d'expliquer tous les tenants et les aboutissants. Mais c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas été à la place d'Izana ce jour-là pour savoir ce qu'il s'était exactement passé dans sa tête quand il avait décidé de prendre les armes.

Mais Izana avait voulu se battre pour atteindre son idéal. Pour qu'il soit fier de lui. C'était tout ce qui comptait aux yeux de Machina.

Et qu'Ace ait bien voulu partager ses souvenirs avec lui – ceux qui lui étaient revenus en mémoire depuis la disparition des cristaux – le touchait d'une manière bien plus profonde. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Ace de livrer ce genre d'informations à voix haute. D'ailleurs, quand Machina s'attarda derechef sur lui, il remarqua immédiatement que celui-ci n'était pas à l'aise. Sans doute n'avait-il pas encore recouvert ses esprits en totalité. Sans doute était-il toujours sous le choc, la peur animait-elle désormais bon nombre de ses réactions. On aurait dit qu'il venait de prendre un nouveau coup au moral, et Machina s'en voulut un peu d'en être le responsable.

Croyait-il donc vraiment qu'il pouvait encore éprouver de la haine à l'égard de la classe zéro ? Pensait-il donc véritablement qu'il lui en voulait à ce point des circonstances liées à la mort de son frère ?

Dès lors, l'expression d'Ace était devenue plus douloureuse que jamais. Il y avait désormais une souffrance sans nom sur son visage, guidée par toutes les peurs qui s'étaient formées en lui, renforcée par l'évocation d'Izana. Une souffrance à laquelle Machina avait été aveugle jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Tu as raison : arrêtons d'en parler, dit soudain Ace. Maintenant que je connais pleinement la douleur de perdre ceux qui me sont chers, je refuse de me prendre davantage la tête sur des questions absurdes et de voir s'éloigner les dernières personnes auxquelles je tiens. C'est déjà bien assez pénible de se souvenir des morts.

— Ace... je ne suis pas...

— Avant de mourir, on parlait tous de l'avenir, de ce qu'on ferait ensuite. Nous avions des rêves et des projets. Mais sans eux, ces projets perdent de leur intérêt. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis même pas certain de parvenir à me relever et à continuer d'avancer. »

Sa voix était sur le point de défaillir.

En entretenant l'image d'un jeune homme fort, prêt à surmonter tous les défis, Machina n'avait pas mesuré les conséquences lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'Ace était vivant. Sur le coup, il s'était juste dit que le fait qu'il ait survécu relevait de l'inimaginable. Du miracle. A présent, quelque chose en lui souffrait pour ce garçon de plus ou moins son âge qui croulait sous le poids des nombreux deuils auxquels il devrait tôt ou tard accepter de faire face. Après tout, comme eux tous, on ne lui avait pas appris à se confronter à la mort d'un être cher. C'était bien plus facile de partir en mission. Bien plus facile d'oublier. Sans _Mère_ – qui avait disparue –, sans ses amis, il se sentait irrémédiablement perdu. Plus perdu que Rem ou lui.

Et pourtant, cela n'empêcha pas Machina de se montrer égoïste, une nouvelle fois.

« Tu dois vivre ! » s'exclama-t-il en se redressant brusquement sur sa chaise. La scène ressemblait à une pièce de théâtre entrecoupée par plusieurs actes. Machina s'anima d'un coup au rythme de ses émotions, à l'image d'un héros dramaturgique sous les yeux attentifs d'Ace. Il imposa chacune de ses impressions avec force, tenta par tous les moyens de marquer son avis au fer rouge, pour convaincre Ace qu'il se trompait.

Sauf que Machina n'avait rien d'un héros. En vérité, il n'était même pas certain d'être capable de convaincre qui que ce soit du bien fondé de ses propos, pas même Rem qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de vouloir à tout prix protéger pendant la guerre, sans y parvenir.

« Tu dois vivre pour ceux qui restent », finit-il par conclure d'une voix attristée. _Pour Rem, et pour moi..._ , aurait-il voulu ajouter.

Ace continua de le regarder de ses yeux intelligents, comme il le faisait depuis maintenant presque une demi-heure. Mais la surprise sembla pour la première fois prendre le dessus sur la tristesse – même si ce serait probablement pour une courte durée – et se mêla aux différentes lueurs déjà présentes dans son regard. Une chose était certaine : la perspicacité d'Ace était restée intacte. La facilité avec laquelle il lut dans ses pensées le désarçonna à son tour. Mais il fut davantage étonné quand il le vit se forcer à afficher un faible sourire. L'un de ces sourires qui marquait en principe son amusement lors d'une situation risible.

« Est-ce que tu vas me demander de rester à tes côtés ? » le questionna-t-il, sans détour.

Machina détourna la tête, un peu gêné. « Je ne sais pas. Tout dépendra de ce que tu décides : si tu estimes que les dieux t'ont accordé une seconde chance ou non.

— Si je réponds que c'est le cas, tu deviendras cet ami qui ne me quitte plus jamais, Machina ? »

La tentation de répondre oui, d'affirmer haut et fort que ce serait bel et bien le cas, était très forte. Mais il s'aperçut qu'Ace commençait à devenir trop fatigué pour réfléchir correctement au véritable sens de ses paroles et de ce qui en découlerait. Déjà, il laissait son corps se relâcher contre le matelas et ses yeux se refermer par instants.

« Je peux seulement affirmer que je serai toujours là quand tu te réveilleras la prochaine fois. »

Sa réponse parut cependant satisfaire l'autre garçon qui s'efforça de sourire un peu plus sincèrement, même si le cœur n'y était pas, même si cette promesse ne ferait pas revenir les autres membres de la classe zéro à la vie – au moins s'estimait-il certainement heureux de ne pas les avoir oubliés comme cela aurait été le cas auparavant, malgré toute la peine qu'il éprouvait. Car si l'omission des morts représentait un avantage de taille sur les champs de bataille, elle devenait rapidement une faiblesse en d'autres périodes, qui touchait inexorablement le cœur des hommes et les empêchait d'être humainement entiers. D'éprouver des sentiments essentiels tout au long de leur existence.

Toutefois, avant de fermer les yeux pour de bon, il y avait une dernière question qu'Ace désirait lui poser et qu'il poserait sans doute plus tard à Rem : « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant que la guerre est finie ? »

La même question que celle qu'il avait partagée avec ses amis.

La réponse de Machina était simple : « Je veux devenir dirigeant. Je veux reconstruire le monde. Pour qu'il n'y ait plus d'injustice. Pour préserver la paix. Pour que des âmes innocentes ne meurent plus jamais. »

L'instant suivant, il se figea en se rendant compte de l'étendue de ses propos. _C'est complètement insensé et impossible à réaliser_ , pensa-t-il, et il se prépara à ce qu'Ace le trouve ridicule.

Mais Ace n'était pas en mesure de porter un quelconque jugement à son projet. Au lieu de lui dire que son idée était absurde, il se contenta d'acquiescer lentement et sembla plutôt intégrer ses paroles. Ace avait juste besoin d'une nouvelle raison de vivre, comprit Machina. Ne serait-ce que pour se rendormir moins malheureux. Au moins pour palier à la mort de ses amis. Il ouvrit doucement la bouche et chuchota un unique mot : « Merci. »

Les yeux d'Ace se fermèrent ensuite définitivement alors que sa tête basculait sur le côté de l'oreiller.

Machina le regarda alors s'endormir le cœur plus léger que précédemment, se souvenant juste que sa peine était toujours présente. Il se laissa absorber par l'innocence de son visage, la fragilité de ses traits. Il fut aussitôt de nouveau attiré par le mouvement de sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme régulier de sa respiration. Le son strident des battements de son cœur. Et si les rayons du soleil n'illuminaient pas encore son corps, il aurait probablement prêté une attention plus particulière au fait que sa présence paraissait si éphémère.

A présent, le silence était revenu dans l'infirmerie. L'évidence de ce qui venait de se produire faisait le tour de son esprit.

Machina ferma à son tour les yeux, laissant la lumière du soleil filtrer à travers ses paupières closes et envelopper le décor autour de lui. Dans les méandres de son esprit, tout ce qui l'entourait se décomposa en quelques secondes. Les ruines d'Akademeia ne semblèrent plus avoir leur place dans sa mémoire. Le plafond au-dessus de sa tête – qui avait tant troublé Ace – devint soudain inexistant. Les lits disparurent un à un. Comme dans un mirage.

L'image d'Ace s'effaça avec une lenteur troublante, presque déconcertante.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve dans lequel Ace n'était pas mort.

Ou bien était-ce sa réalité. Une réalité emprunte d'idéalisme et de pacifisme.

Une réalité invraisemblable.

Mais peut-être Machina aurait-il souhaité, contrairement à Ace, ne plus jamais se réveiller. Car dans la réalité, la vraie réalité, rien de tout cela n'était réel. Dans la réalité, Ace n'était pas en vie et ne reviendrait jamais. Dans la réalité, Machina était seul, infiniment seul, à l'exception de Rem qui lui tenait la main en ce moment-même et le regardait s'agiter avec inquiétude dans son lit.

A la veille de ses soixante-sept ans, à quelques jours de sa propre mort, Machina Kunagiri, nouveau dirigeant de l'empire, venait une fois de plus de faire le même rêve. Ca faisait des années qu'il faisait le même rêve. Depuis qu'Ace et ses amis n'étaient plus là. Depuis que la classe zéro était redevenue une légende.


End file.
